


You who (like the stab of a knife) entered my plaintive heart

by callmesappho



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, French author, Gothic, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Poetry, Lonely Park Jimin (BTS), Love, M/M, Metaphors, Non-Explicit Sex, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, Park Jimin (BTS) is a Sweetheart, Park Jimin Takes Care Of Im Jaebum, Please forgive the author for his mistakes, Sad Park Jimin (BTS), The Author Regrets Nothing, The author is not English, Top Im Jaebum | JB, Vampire Im Jaebum | JB, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:55:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23846155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callmesappho/pseuds/callmesappho
Summary: A gothic love story between a lonely boy and a starving vampire.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jimin (BTS)
Kudos: 1





	1. Once upon a midnight dreary...

_ Jimin’s life began seven minutes after midnight. He became alive on the second day of December. And his awakening manifested itself through a very simple decision : the decision to run. _

Street lights gleamed wanly in the evenfall when he set foot outside. He was accustomed to the way dusk fell rapidly and engulfed every ray of light. Thus, he knew not to be afraid of the fashion shadows elongated and darkened. However, on this bleak wintry night, he felt himself shiver as he wandered from seedy neighborhoods to squalid backstreets. This night, something was different and he felt it in his bones. The sky was too dark, the stars too dim. The walls seemed to contort and writhe into nightmarish shapes. The pavement slipped under his shoes as snakes or eels would do. The whole reality, the whole world he knew, appeared to be changing, to be leaking out of its bottle, as if the universe was a mere bathtub you could empty. Despite his strong sense of foreboding, he continued to roam the ghostly town. But soon, each door he encountered morphed into a gaping mouth, opened in a massive and silent cry. Windows turned into cavernous pits, drying racks changed into outstretched arms ready to claw at his skin and sink into his flesh… He couldn’t take it anymore. He stopped walking and leaned back on the facade of a boarded up shop. He closed his eyes, buried his head in his hands and breathed. He filled his lungs with air, so much that he feared they would burst. He inhaled the aroma of cheap cigarettes, even cheaper alcohol and burning tyres. When he deemed himself able to handle his anxiousness, he straightened himself and sank into the tenebrosity. 

The city distorted itself into countless streets, blind alleys and vennels. Hence, it wasn’t particularly hard to lose yourself and become one of the numerous ghosts haunting pathways and abandoned houses. He was aware of the dangers of loitering at night and it was what tempted him, thrilled him. He got drunk on the hazards of lingering into dismal avenues, on the fear of being stalked by a shadowy silhouette, on the anguish his poor lonely heart underwent. Because he was lonely and he knew it. It may be the cause of his nocturnal wandering... In the night he found his haven. He related to the absolute solitude the town suffered, to its devastating longing for company. Indeed, they were both alone. They languished, weak and withering, isolated from their peers and growing sick with loneliness. Their days were numbered… 

How much time could he spend alone ? He was sixteen when his parents died in a car accident and now, at twenty years old, he was still as alone and desperate than four years ago. Sure, he worked at a supermarket where he could speak with his co-workers and customers. What would he say ? ‘Hello, I’m lonely and sometimes, I think dying may be my best chance to be happy’. No, it was preposterous. So he stayed in his corner, payed attention to never suscitate curiosity and he slowly wasted away. A lonely boy in a lonely city. 

Thoroughly immersed into his introspection, he did not notice when a shadow arose from its nest of darkness. And he did not perceive the way the wind mellowed and caressed the curve of his cheek. Suddenly, it was as if the night tightened its net of shade to swathe him into a black clothe of the purest silk. Startled by the whisper of a gentle rustling, he looked up and saw it. On the roof of a building stood a tall form, clothed in a billowing coat. From afar, he could distinguish long raven hair rustled by the north wind and scarlet eyes glowing in the night. He froze, counted until ten and peered at the roof. He fled when it turned out that the silhouette was still looming out of the darkness. He ran. When he slid on the cobbles, rendered slippy by the rain, he still ran. He ran, indifferent to the parging which burned his elbows when the streets closed on him to slow him down. He ran until his legs refused to move and his lungs burned. He staggered to the door of his flat. He took his key out of the pocket of his jeans and tried to insert it into the lock only to fail because of his trembling fingers. “You’re safe Jimin, you can do it. Come on, calm yourself and try to open the door…” he muttered. After a few minutes, he succeeded to control his fingers and unlocked the door. Jimin hurriedly entered his flat, threw his key and his jacket on the ragged sofa and pounced on his bed. He wanted to forget. He did not make the effort of undressing and, worn out, he fell asleep.


	2. In dream he came

_ A brush, a light and fleeting caress. The smell of honey and iron. The taste of cloying nepenthes and bitter syrup. The song of a seering sorrow. Seductive slanted eyes. _

And instantly, it felt as if his veins were blazing, as if his blood was flowing into his blood. His heart was on fire. Was he cursed ? Punished by the gods he repudiated ? It was the first time in his young life he suffered so. Grief and loneliness were nothing compared to this ordeal. And to think that he wept and bemoaned his lot… His skin, decrepit like an old plaster, flaked off under the heat of his agony. His nails teared at his seams and sank into his guts only to find a hollow space. He howled, screeched and shrieked but nothing could come out of his mouth. He shook his head madly, shed his hair and watched them fall around him in a waterfall of silver feathers. His eyes throbbed and melted until his vision swirled into a kaleidoscope of grey. Nothing but pain and despair, nothing but the captivating red flow of his blood and the white cushion of his hair, soiled by his life essence.

Everything but comfort and solace, until a sinewy arm slithered around his body to wrap itself around his middle in a loving embrace. A heavy breath, smelling of thistles and age-old dust, fluttered across his face and then, he felt the unfamiliar shape of a stranger’s lips upon his. Tenderness, the promise of a forbidden pleasure, a pomegranate to bit into... Impulsively, Jimin enfolded his arms around this unknown body. His right hand found the soft fabric of a shirt and clutched it while his left hand plunged into long silky hair. Emboldened by the passivity of the stranger, Jimin burrowed his face under sharp chin and took the opportunity of rubbing his nose against a cold long neck. How could a freezing body ignite such a violent blaze in his core ? He heard an amused huff and felt a stroke against his back and Jimin let himself smile at his foolishness. After all, this was his dream, wasn’t it ? He controlled this realm and was free to do as it pleased him. As if to contradict his line of thinking, Jimin felt himself fall and twist, tackled by the larger body. 

They fell for what seemed like an eternity. The time suspended itself and all Jimin was aware of was the tickling of soft hair against his neck, the imprint of strong fingers on his hips. They landed on a patch of grass, without any pain. They rolled and struggled on the soil, one refusing to the other the glory of victory. Strong thighs slid between his legs to pin them to the floor, a large hand found the way to his hair to pull at it and bare his neck, a powerful arm held his wrists in an attempt to stop his writhing. In the end, Jimin relinquished the fight in a fit of giggles. He could see, through the fan of his eyelashes, a red mouth smiling at him and revealing two ranges of perfect white teeth. Exhausted but tremendously happy, he rested his head on the wide chest of his stranger. It was such a strange feeling, to be filled of morning light and of the gentlest breeze when all you knew was crisp wind and moonlight, that Jimin felt the tears gather in his eyes. He blinked and the first tear of joy travelled on his cheek, to crash and soak the red-clothed chest on which he was resting. He felt the chest rumble questioningly and heave in a sad sigh. Fingers slipped from his scalp to the small of his back, rubbing lulling circles into his bare skin. He sighed and curled on himself, finally able to fall asleep in the security of the arms of a stranger met in a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fan fiction so please be kind to me. My English may seem a little bit too stiff or formal (or just strange) and there is a reason... I'm a High School student (which means that I have a scholar level :[ ). Nonetheless, I hope that you will enjoy my work !


End file.
